


Bar Tacuba

by A Schwärzung (hassliebe)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hassliebe/pseuds/A%20Schw%C3%A4rzung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aioria huye de Shura tras confesarle su amor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Tacuba

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic basado en la canción homónima de la Café Tacvba

Sus orbes de encendido verdor se perdían entre las numerosas mesas, mientras las figuras le aparecían frente a sí inclinadas, las imágenes no eran más que difusos manchones en ocasiones, que de tanto en tanto era capaz de enfocar. Una sensación de pesadez le invadía, siendo incapaz de saber si el hormigueo que le recorría era verdadero o una mera ilusión producida por todo el etanol en su organismo. Sus párpados le pesaban, mientras sus manos luchaban por alcanzar el vaso, cuyo mermado contenido le era inalcanzable, Decidió intentar de despegar su mejilla de la sucia y desordenada mesa; acto que le resultó imposible, por lo que después de repetidos parpadeos, decidió apretar las membranas de sus párpados, provocando que toda la habitación se convirtiera en oscuridad.  
  
    _Me he quedado simplemente solo,  
    me he quedado como siempre hasta el final.  
    Se recogen ya los vasos rotos  
    triste y decadente forma de acabar._  
  
  
Recordó entonces que había estado rodeado de mucho ruido, los otros clientes y sus conversaciones, la música del grupo que solía tocar en aquel lugar cada tarde hasta bien entrada la noche. No le era conocido, y al principio los ritmos le habían parecido extraños y hasta un poco risibles; pero con el pasar de las noches, y la creciente cantidad de copas vacías a su alrededor, había aprendido silenciosamente a apreciar las letras de contenido mucho más profundo del que se adivinaban en las alegres notas.  
  
Tan alegres que parecían mofarse de su pena, su pena por no poder tenerle cerca. Por añorar un contacto de naturaleza íntima cuando ni siquiera era capaz de verle a los ojos ya.  Sus orbes se abrían pesadamente, su cuerpo se levantaba con rapidez, guiado por la inercia a una velocidad superior a la que se pensaba capaz debido a lo abotagado de su estado; pero la sorpresa logra muchas cosas. Por un instante había tenido la impresión de haber visto esos oscuros ojos de los cuales se habían enamorado los propios. Pero todo había sido un engaño inducido por su estado tan lamentable. Si él lo viese ¿qué pensaría? Por un momento pensó que no valía la pena preguntarse por una persona que ni siquiera se preocupaba un poco por él.  
  
No había pasado mucho, o eso creía; realmente la noción del tiempo el había abandonado junto con la esperanza de llegar a tener una oportunidad, aunque fuese solo una oportunidad con él. No estaba del todo seguro de cuando había sido la última vez que se había visto en un espejo, no sabía que tan lastimosos podía resultar verle, y deseaba que Shura tampoco lo supiese. Se había marchado con la flema orgullosa que le caracterizaba tan bien, y pese a que su interior se quebraba a cada paso, y de que había tenido miedo de que sus piernas le hubiesen hecho fallar, cayendo para desmoronarse en mil pedazos, había logrado salir del templo del décimo custodio sin más culpa que la de no haber previsto que el corazón es un órgano más frágil de lo que parece, y de que al pobre le importa un bledo lo que la mente le diga para consolarle.  
  
Al principio se había tratado de convencer de que era una batalla que tenia que librar, de que lograría conquistar a Shura a como diera lugar. Pero al llegar con él, no pudo recordar un momento en el que se hubiese sentido más inseguro y mal preparado en toda su vida como un guerrero al servicio de su diosa. Ni siquiera en su combate contra los titanes se había sentido tan apabullado, y lo peor del caso es que el contrincante, si así se le podía llamar, lucía un aspecto calmo y del todo inofensivo. Más las palabras son más hirientes que el más afilado de los sables. Así que cual tonante frente al tifón, había ido con la ilusión de ganar. Pero había encontrado que el español, aquel hombre alto de ojos oscuros y pálida belleza masculina, simplemente había escuchado en silencio impertérrito el borbotón de palabras apasionadas que abandonaban el corazón del otro a través de sus labios. ¿Cómo describir la punzada en su pecho que se intensificaba mientras avanzaba en su apresurada y delirante declaración mientras el semblante de Shura permanecía inexpresivo?, solamente una palidez acentuada se podía apreciar; y algo le decía que no era porque el español estuviese considerando sus palabras como lo que eran, un intento por hacerle feliz, por hacerle conocedor de que era una persona única y sumamente importante para él.  
  
  _Hace poco luché con un monstruo  
    y fue un exorcismo necesario,  
    de repente, me ha cambiado el rostro  
    el tequila rápido es muy malo para mí._  
  
Nada, esa había sido su respuesta, ante el rechazo y el rotundo fracaso, se había precipitado fuera de ese templo, y bien podría haber regresado al suyo, pero la pesadez opresora que le robaba el aire de los pulmones le impedía moverse con la velocidad deseada; y pese a todo lo que deseaba morirse en ese instante, había sobrevivido. Ni siquiera las cantidades titánicas de alcohol lo habían logrado despojar de los brazos de la vida. Había pensado en arrancarse a base de alcohol el nombre del otro del corazón, dejar que las lágrimas erosionaran ese rostro de su memoria y de su corazón. Pero era imposible, era como si una plaga se hubiese adueñado de todo su ser, como si un parásito mortal hubiese hecho de su ser la perfecta cueva de su vivienda.  
  
Un cáncer, sí eso era Shura para él, un cáncer que le carcomía el interior, y sin embargo ahí estaba, necio; tratando de exorcizar a Shura de su interior. Pero sabía bien que no lo lograría, porque en el fondo, por mucho que sus lágrimas quisieran negarlo, seguía amándole, incluso con mayor intensidad que el primer día, cuando había dejado de negar sus emociones por el español. Desde ese día se habían producido intensos cambios en él. Primero había sido incapaz de dormir en varios días, el apetito se había esfumado por entero; además de que en sus ojos de jade, el brillo vivaz de siempre se había apagado, opacado por los nubarrones de pesimismo que le rodeaban como un aura a cada instante del día.  
  
Milo se había preocupado sobremanera, pero se había negado a aceptar su ayuda, no porque no le apreciase lo suficiente como para contarle su secreto, pero por alguna razón incomprensible para él, deseaba preservar ese como su más valiosos secreto, deseaba sufrir y gozar de ese amor a solas si es que no podía compartirlo con el mismo Shura. Así poco a poco, Milo había presenciado como las fuerzas de su amigo se mermaban. Incluso habían discutido, pero no había tenido sentido, Aioria seguía necio en negarse a dar explicación alguna. Pero las advertencias del otro habían servido para algo, en ese instante se había decidido a dejar que su secreto fuese dicho en voz alta, incluso si era por una única ocasión para ser despreciado. Pero nunca había estado preparado para lo que había sucedido.  
  
Hubiese preferido gritos por parte del español, un mirada indignada, incluso estaba listo para recibir la golpiza de su vida por su atrevimiento, En el mejor de los casos, se imaginaba una mirada indulgente por parte de éste, mientras le decía lo mucho que le apreciaba, el cómo había prometido hacerse cargo de él con su hermano mayor antes de que éste último muriese. Pero que sus sentimientos no podían ser correspondidos en ningún momento. Todo hubiese sido mejor al sepulcral silencio que había sucedido a su declaración, todo mejor a la mirada vacía y apagada de Shura, perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Por esa razón había preferido seguir de largo una vez que había dejado atrás Virgo, no podía seguir con eso. Ahogaría ese recuerdo con algún buen licor, quizás la piel morena de alguna de esas hermosas mestizas que había en los bares de la costa podía ser un buen conforte. Y así lo había intentado, pero realmente no había medido lo inexperto que era en beber; unas cuantas copas y ya sentía como todo giraba a su alrededor, como las voces sonaban lejanas; la ligereza que de adueñaba de su cabeza, proporcional a la pesadez de sus miembros. Solo, sin importarle lo indefenso que estaba al ser incapaz de controlar sus propios movimientos.  
  
Había amanecido en su templo, y los recuerdos le taladraban con la misma intensidad que el dolor de su cabeza, parecía desear perforarle hasta lo más profundo, y eso no era nuevo para él, pero nunca se había sentido tan mal, el conjunto de ambos malestares le parecía espantoso, tanto que casi podía olvidar la razón de su estado. Después había recibido la visita de Milo, quien era el responsable de que hubiese podido llegar a su templo sin problema alguno, o casi.  
  
    _Y me he preguntado por qué otra vez estoy pensando en ti._  
  
Pero de nuevo la imagen de Shura se filtraba a su mente a través de las lagunas ocasionadas por el tequila, una bebida exótica para él, pero lo más fuerte que había encontrado y podido pagar esa noche. Había agradecido parcamente las atenciones del otro para con él, sin dignarse siquiera a contestar las miles de interrogantes que podía leer en el rostro de Milo, No deseaba compasión de nadie, y dudaba que Milo pudiese entender lo que pasaba, al menos Milo contaba con Camus, ambos eran una pareja un tanto disfuncional, pero feliz. Por más que pretenda hacerlo, una persona así es incapaz de entender a un infeliz como lo era él en esos instantes.  
  
Así que sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar, había tomado sus escasas pertenencias para empacarlas en una maleta y llevárselas consigo al pueblo, había caminado por horas, tras pensar que lo mejor era no estar cerca del santuario para nada. No había pedido permiso alguno, pero sabía que no le buscarían, las rígidas reglas de antes se habían suavizado, casi tanto que nadie parecía recordar lo que era un código de conducta. Finalmente, y tras mucho caminar, había llegado a un lugar completamente desconocido para él, por lo que decidió ocultar su cosmos, único método efectivo y más probable para que tardaran en encontrarlo, si es que alguien le buscaba.  
  
    _Estoy en una cantina  
    estoy escuchando una canción que yo pedí,  
    me están sirviendo ya la del estribo,  
    otra vez mi pensamiento rumbo a ti._  
  
Tras instalarse en la hostería del pueblo, había recorrido las calles, mirando con desinterés todo a su alrededor, de tanto en tanto desviaba su mirada en alguna dirección distinta, cansado como estaba de algunas personas, especialmente jovencitas de pueril aspecto que no dejaban de seguirle a distancia, al igual que las madres con sus miradas hambrientas, tratando de pensar en qué tan buen partido podría ser tan galante joven. Fastidiado, había optado por conocer el bar del lugar, y no se había equivocado, el lugar estaba semidesierto, como en todo pueblo a la mitad de la nada.  
  
Cual no hubiese sido su sorpresa al observar que en aquel lugar había una rocola, algo que no le había causado mucho interés en un principio. Pero pronto las bebidas le habían recordado lo mucho que detestaba todo en ese instante, lo insípidas que se le antojaban las personas del lugar y lo mucho que detestaba tener que escuchar entre murmullos pláticas triviales, e incluso comentarios de él. Así que había gastado unas cuantas monedas para escuchar una lastimosa melodía, cuya calidad era bastante pobre debido a lo antiguo del aparato. Pero no importaba, el desgarrador sonido iba perfectamente bien con el estado de ánimo que le llevaba a vaciar copa tras copa, mientras sus orbes enrojecían por el efecto de las mismas. No podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa cargada de acritud al imaginarse dedicando semejante canción a esa persona…  
  
    _Y me he preguntado por qué otra vez estoy pensando en ti._  
  
  
El hombre le suplicaba que abandonara el lugar, era un hombre mayor y honrado. Pese a lo nublado de su discernimiento, bien sabía Aioria que eso no podía seguir así. Por lo que bebiendo el contenido de la última copa de la que disponía, decidió retirase a paso tambaleante rumbo a la hostería, ignorando la mirada reprobadora del dueño. Pero al día siguiente se había esforzado por levantarse, para después remojarse en agua caliente, tratando de lavar las secuelas de sus recientes excesos, aún no era un gran bebedor, pero ello no hacía más soportables los pesares de la resaca.  
  
Cansado como estaba de aquel pequeño pueblo, había decidido emprender la marcha hacia la capital, la bella Atenas, una ciudad donde estaría mejor que en ese pueblo para poder hacer cuanto se le viniese en gana. Rápidamente había tomado su maleta para partir tan rápido como podía su débil cuerpo.  
  
    _Antes de tocar aquí yo no era así  
    ahora me reviento casi diario_  
  
  
No había tardado tanto como pensaba, antes de que el soy se ocultase en el horizonte, sus ojos ya estaban deleitándose con la vista de la ciudad y su ajetreado estilo de vida. Tal y como se esperaría de cualquier gran ciudad. Un hotel barato era suficiente para su persona, prefería, después de todo, pasar las noches en algún buen bar. Incluso había desarrollado ya cierta resistencia, un factor que sólo le hacía más difícil pasar, puesto que necesitaba más dinero para poder mantenerse en ese estado obnubilado que le provocaba el alcohol. Lo cual le había obligado a conseguirse varios trabajos de medio tiempo, Teniendo que soportar de tanto en tanto los descarados flirteos de las mujeres que pese a lo desgastado de su aspecto, habían conseguido admirar la belleza que de nada le había servido con Shura.  
  
Como todos los viernes, había decidido visitar ese café, donde el licor corría tan libremente como la aromática infusión. No era difícil buscar una mesa en alguna esquina para poder estar a gusto. Y eso era lo que planeaba hacer esa noche, tratando día a día de pasar por la vida, tratando de evitar ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas, prefiriendo el sabor del licor. Pero en esta ocasión, sus sentidos estaban mucho más pesados, era el último en irse, siempre, pero esa noche se sentía incapaz de incorporarse.  
  
    _…de como era antes tú te debes acordar_  
    el Café Tacuba ya parece bar.  
  
  
Un brazo fuerte le tomaba por los costados, estaba seguro de que sería alguno de los trabajadores que buscaba desalojar el lugar, pero cual no sería su sorpresa al escuchar un sonoro —Joder Aioria ¿no podías ponérmela más difícil?  
  
Esa voz, ese acento, simplemente su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. No era posible que su maldición, su estigma realmente se convirtiera tan súbitamente en su ángel salvador. Pero su mente no daba para más, estaba demasiado cansado, y su cuerpo tan desgastado como para permitirse abandonarse a esa ilusión.  
  
Cuando por fin sus ojos le permitieron ver, se encontró en un lugar desconocido, estaba pues en el cuarto de un extraño. Eso nunca le había sucedido, pero no por ello tendría temor, era un hombre capaz de defenderse de quien fuera que le hubiese llevado hasta allí. Estaba desnudo, y no pudo evitar que el pánico recorriese su espalda, mientras trataba de encontrar con qué cubrirse, su cabeza le tumbó en la cama, el mareo era demasiado potente, sin duda se había sobrepasado la noche anterior, y al observar la habitación con mayor detenimiento, un haz de memoria le atravesó.  
  
Había pasado la noche con un hombre, y por los dioses que se detestaba en ese momento, prefería morirse a saberse usado por otro hombre, las cosas en esa habitación sólo le confirmaban la identidad masculina de quien le había llevado a ese lugar. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, deseando desaparecer aunque fuese por un instante. Finalmente sintió unos tibios labios en su mejilla, estuvo a punto de saltar y alejarse de ese contacto, pero en su lugar abrió sus ojos lentamente, hasta que se encontró de frente con el amor de su vida, con el hombre que se podía decir la razón de su sufrir hasta ese día, y sin embargo su corazón brincaba de alegría en su pecho, no importando si Shura era incapaz de responder a sus afectos.  
  
Para su sorpresa, el otro no sólo correspondía el abrazo, sino que también podía sentir la cálida humedad que resbalaba por las mejillas de Shura. Se podía haber confundido con las suyas, pero el abrazo casi asfixiante de Shura le confirmaba que no era el único emocionado por el rencuentro.  
  
—Pero Shura… ¿qué…qué haces aquí?  
  
—¡¿Qué qué hago?! ¡Joder! Te he estado buscando por todas partes… no me dejaste hablar contigo…ni siquiera Milo sabía de ti. Eres un maldito desconsiderado Aioria.  
  
Silencio por parte del aludido. Bajaba su vista tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante del español, quien no emitía ni una sola palabra.  
  
—Yo... lo siento… pero no podía verte. Necesitaba tiempo.  
  
—Aioria… —, colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de éste, —no podía responderte nada, yo siempre te vi como mi hermano menor. Pero cuando te fuiste, me sentí mal, vacío. No voy a decirte que te amo, es muy pronto para mí, pero ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos? No me gusta verte así y yo quiero... cuidarte.  
  
Mientras había avanzado, la voz del español había bajado su volumen mientras su mirada se perdía en el suelo. Ante su palabras, el griego le miraba sorprendido, no era lo que esperaba, pero tampoco era un no.  Lo tomo en brazos, apenado al notar como su cuerpo quedaba al descubierto al haber resbalado la sábana. Ante el rubor poderoso que lucían ambos,  Shura simplemente se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Lo siento pero, apestabas Aioria, así que tire tu ropa a la basura. No te preocupes, puedes ponerte algo mío...  
  
Aioria simplemente asintió, el carmín en sus mejillas más visible aún. Al observar la reacción, el otro comenzó a reír. Su mano sobre su boca intentando atenuar el ruido de su risa; al percatarse de ello, el castaño tomó la almohada lanzándole en dirección de Shura, quien no tardaba en esquivar el proyectil.  
  
—Necesitas recuperar la forma Aioria, apúrate que debemos regresar al Santuario antes de que se pregunten donde estamos.  
  
La idea de que supieran que estaban juntos aceleraba el pulso de Aioria, pero simplemente decidió omitir esa sensación a fondo, para únicamente disfrutarla. No sería fácil, pero al menos sabía que Shura sentía algo sino ¿por qué buscarlo y sacarlo de ese bar? Sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa mientras se dirigía al baño, ansioso de poder contarle lo sucedido a Milo.  
  
-FIN-


End file.
